


[Podfic] Artistic Endeavour

by Moiself



Series: Moiself reads [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Roommates, artist!Punk, artstudent!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates, misunderstandings & art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Artistic Endeavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artistic Endeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057123) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



> Roommates, misunderstandings & art.

**Length:** 00:12:11

 **Mediafire:** [Download MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?bvrvojkou7cptp7) (13.9MB) [Download M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?ddbt12rvhfnromw) (23.1MB)

 **Box:** [Download MP3](https://app.box.com/s/8hjbin2rydmvovgajytf69zeq8nc59nk) (13.9MB) [Download M4A](https://app.box.com/s/e14wdbknae3xxjz02350fq2jflzsn16t) (23.1MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Based (loosely) on this prompt by authorkurikuri on tumblr:
> 
> this sculpting class is the bane of my existence and for the final project (where i’m supposed to use a non-clay medium) i’m going to troll my teacher and make a bunch of silicone dildos. will you donate your dick to my cause?


End file.
